


It's a Lesson to be Learned

by orphan_account



Series: LARGER THAN LIFE [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victory tasted awesome. Too bad she could only enjoy it for a few weeks, because then the Awful Thing happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Lesson to be Learned

  


The next three weeks were awesome. Having dirt on Derek really paid off. Derek had to drive her to visit her best friend Frank almost every day. Frank has been her best friend ever since Madge broke Jared’s nose for calling Frank a sissy fairy. (Frank didn’t even look like a faerie! Jared is so stupid). Also, Frank smells nice and Madge really wants him to be part of the Hale pack, but Mama says that only Alphas can turn humans and it’s not nice to turn humans against their will.

(Madge knows that humans can be part of a pack without being turned if they’re a wolf’s mate or a relative. She’s planning on bringing Frank to one of the Hale family reunions when they’re older to see if one of her cousins imprints on him).

Anyway, the point is that Frank is her bestest friend and she gets to see him after school every day because Derek’s an embarrassment to werewolves and big brothers everywhere. Sure, she could’ve gotten a ride from Laura, but Frank liked it better when Derek drove them around. Madge wasn’t sure if it was because of Derek’s car or because of Derek. Hopefully it wasn’t because of Derek. Frank could do better.

There were other perks to blackmailing Derek. She got to eat his dessert every evening, even when they got his very favorite strawberry cheesecake. Papa and Mama fretted over him for the rest of the evening because Derek only ever turns down strawberry cheesecake on the third day of _never._ Uncle Peter said that Derek must be lovesick. He said that perhaps Derek has found his mate and was having trouble wooing said person. Derek loudly protested this while Madge savored Derek’s piece of cheesecake. For some reason, it tasted even yummier than her portion. It tasted like victory. 

Victory tasted awesome. Too bad she could only enjoy it for a few weeks, because then the Awful Thing happened.

~*~*~

Madge likes reading. She likes reading a lot. She especially likes reading books from the Hale Library. The Hale Library is well known throughout the werewolf community for having best chronicled the history and culture of werewolves. Sure, most of their collection comes from Hale ancestors, but it was the duty of every Alpha Hale to have contributed something to the Library. It is, in fact, one of the Alpha Hale’s _primary_ duties. The contribution varies. Some previous Alphas simply had some books restored. Others had reconstructed the library so that it could hold more shelves. The more ambitious Alphas would go to great lengths to track down texts from other packs, either negotiating for the original text or getting permission to have a copy of said text.

In other words, the Hale Library was practically sacred. The only reason Madge would want to be Alpha was so that she could go on an epic quest to find new ancient journals to add to their collection. (Madge loves journals because journals are awesome and made history more personal). She’d do it even if she wasn’t Alpha, but that sort of quest takes a lot of time, and Madge has plans for her future career that didn’t allow for that kind of time. 

So, Madge likes the Hale Library. A lot. She spends most of her time there, and probably would’ve read every book on the shelves by now if it weren’t for the Rule. The Rule was one of many rules of conduct in the library but this particular Rule was a thorn in her side.

The Rule states that no cub is allowed to read the delicate, aged books without adult supervision. Madge understands why the Rule is in place. She’d personally claw out the eyes of anyone who broke off the cover to any of their priceless journals, after all. She totally gets it, but she’s a mature wolf now. She shouldn’t have to wait for Laura or Uncle Peter or Mama and Papa.

Usually, it wasn’t a big deal because one of them was always around (it’s the upside and the downside of having such a big family). Today, though, they were out on pack business. Derek was supposed to stay home to watch her but he forgot his homework at school. He had to go back to get it, leaving Madge all alone in the Library. School was pretty far away and Madge…got bored of waiting. She really, really wanted to read the journal titled _Mating Habits of the Domesticated North American Werewolf._ Laura said it was a really good book on mate bonds between humans and werewolves. It was written by great great great great great Grandfather Derek Hale (Madge thinks that her brother Derek was probably not cool enough to be named after their grandfather). His mate chose the title of the book because his mate thought it would be hilarious (or so Laura said).

Madge decided that she could break the Rule just this one time. She’ll just grab the book and read it. Madge is always super-careful with their books! This is a chance to prove that she’s a mature wolf that doesn’t need supervision in the library anymore!

It would have worked out, if it hadn’t been for the fact that the journal was placed on a shelf too high for her to reach. A shelf that was right next to the window overlooking the artificial pond Laura convinced Mama and Papa to install. Even then it would’ve been okay if the window had been closed. It was completely not her fault what happened.

She had been on her tiptoes near the top rung of the ladder. Even then, she could only barely reach the spine of the journal. She had just finished edging it out from between the other journals when Derek stalked into the room. She was so startled that she and the ladder tipped over. With a panicked growl, Derek caught her before she fell out the window herself, but the fright slackened her grip on the journal to the point that Derek’s mad grab bounced it out of her hands. There was a loud splash. After both Derek’s and Madge’s heart rates slowed, they poked their heads out of the window. 

What they saw made Madge’s heart sink with dread. Floating in the pond were the sad remains of the priceless one of a kind journal from great great great great great Grandpa Derek. After a moment of silence to mourn the loss of such a precious artifact, she heard Derek clear his throat from behind her.

“That sucks,” Derek said cheerily. “Mama’s never going to let you use the library ever again once she finds out.”

Madge narrowed her eyes; there was still a chance to salvage the situation. “You wouldn’t dare! I’ll tell them all your secret if you do!”

Derek shrugged coolly. “Hey, I don’t have to tell them anything. They’ll notice it’s missing right away. They can figure it out on their own. You can’t hide this.”

Madge gasped. Derek was right. Everyone in the Hale household knew she spent all of her time with their books. They’ve all heard her complain about that stupid Rule. It wouldn’t take them long to realize what happened.

“Kind of sucks to be you, right now,” Derek said blandly. “I mean, I _could_ make the problem go away, but…”

Madge whimpered. “I’ll forget everything I know about you and that stupid boy band. I promise, I won’t say anything.”

“Uh, no, that’s not enough. You treated my Camaro as your personal limo. You made me your chauffer. You made me miss _strawberry cheesecake._ You understand why I just can’t let that last one go.”

“What do you want me to do?” Madge whined. This was completely unfair. The world sucks.

“Nothing right now. I’ll let you know when I need you,” Derek parroted her words from nearly a month ago.

On the one hand, Mama and Papa will never find out about the journal (Derek may be her dumb older brother, but he was good at keeping secrets). On the other hand, Derek is going to put her through hell. She just knows it.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you all catch my totally unsubtle reference to one of the best Teen Wolf fics EVER? No, seriously, if you all kink on pining as hard as I do, go [check it out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/429414/chapters/725105).


End file.
